Survivor Tales Of Symphonia Style
by Miss Raine Sage
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP! Put 10 people on an island for... a certain amount of days, slowly voting one off every once and a while and something is bound to happen. Yuan as the host. :D:D
1. Chapter 1

**Miss:**Hillo :D Sorry I haven't updated or posted any thing in so long, I've been caught up in school work:(… I will update Make Up Your Mind soon, I promise. But the other day I got this really awesome… and kind of stupid idea. And well, here it is… in a story :P Hope ya like it!

Oh, and I guess I should tell you a few things. Okay, if you've ever seen the show Survivor, then you'll know that, while they are on the island they do little interviews, well whenever there is one of those it will be in between .  
And when it's the next day, then it will have a break line.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tales of Symphonia, Namco does. AND I don't own Survivor… some dude from the USA owns it:P.

0o0o0o0o0

Slowly, a boat drifts across the ocean. It's destination unknown to those aboard it…

""Is it on? Is the camera on? It is? Oh!" A blue haired man scratched the back of his head, laughing slightly. Suddenly his face turned blush as he realized that… he was supposed to say something. "Uh… What am I supposed to say?" Yuan whispered rather loudly.

Standing in front of him, camera on shoulder, was Botta. He sighed, then pointed to a small television propped onto a stand. "Oh…" Yuan read over the bit of writing on it.

"Welcome to Survivor, a show where 10 people are put on an island, and well… you see who survives." He laughed lightly, looking towards the side where 10 people, of whom we all know, stood. Either looking out over the railing of the ship, leaning casually against a wall, staring at girls, or even quivering with fear, holding tightly onto a pole, far, far away from the edge of the boat.

"I'm your host Yuan, and well… I-" He stopped, jerking suddenly as the boat rammed into the sand on a long beach. Screams of shock could be heard, along with a small cheer of, "Yes! Dry land, now to get off this bloody death trap…" Everyone paused in the midst of getting back onto their feet, only to gaze oddly at the professor who was now sprinting towards the edge of the boat.

"Hold it right there." Yuan grabbed hold of her arm, keeping her on the ship. She desperately tried to break loose, but to no avail.

Keeping a firm grip on her arm, he turned his head back towards the camera. "Okay, you know what? I'm not following no stupid script. I'm making up my own words thank you very much." Casually he sent a fire ball towards the television, and as you might have guessed, it blew up…

"Okay, this is survivor. You guys should get it, if you don't too bad. You'll learn. Now, get onto the beach." He instructed to his 10 companions aboard the ship.

Now, incase you are wondering these 10 companions are all people we hate to love, and love to hate. "Okay… well, I guess I could introduce you guys to the viewers…" Yuan thought aloud, standing on the soft white sand. He anime-sweat dropped as he looked over to his companions. Some of which were playing in the sand, watching girls, leaning on a tree, or even sitting in a tree, as far away from the water as possible.

He shook his head and sighed rather loudly. "This is going to be a long time…" He muttered to himself. The chattering around him seemed to grow louder and louder. Finally getting frustrated, face red with fury, he yelled, "Everybody shut up!" A flock of birds flew hastily out of the nearby forest, twittering madly.

Silence, an almost deadly, eerie silence hung over the beach, everyone watching Yuan. "Now, get over here, and stand in a line." Not wanting to be yelled at anymore, everyone complied, some hesitantly, but they did.

Trying desperately to stay calm, Yuan grabbed a bag which Botta was holding out for him. Exhaling deeply he walked up to the first person in the line. He took a deep breath, glared once evilly at the group, and then turned to face the camera.

"This is Lloyd Irving, a twin blade swordsman, whose own father abandoned him when he was really little. He was then forced to live with a dwarf he gave him this total fashion mistake he's wearing, and also taught him all those useless, annoying dwarven vows." Lloyd looked at Yuan, slightly confused. A voice sounded out from further down the line, "I did not abandon him." Yuan looked over at Kratos. "Shut up, anyways… Lloyd will be on the Shinai team. Here." He shoved a reddish-brownish bandana into his hands.

Stepping forward, slightly pushing Lloyd aside, only to receive a, "Hey-" from the swordsman, he looked at the next person. "This would be Colette Brunel…" He stopped for a moment, thinking. "She's a complete klutz, who is overly in love with dogs, and was once the Chosen of Sylvarant. She was supposed to be Martel's vessel… but something happened that I never got to know about because _someone_," Yuan glanced over at Mithos, "Won't tell me anything that happens to Martel. Anyways, like Lloyd, Colette is on the Shinai team, take it." This time he threw the bandana, then pushed her away, towards Lloyd.

"Oh my Goddess Lloyd! I'm so happy we're on the same team!" Colette said cheerfully. Lloyd smiled, "I know eh? I-"

"Shut up!" Yuan said, once again, then turned back towards the camera. "Kratos Aurion," He said simply, pointing towards the mercenary. "He's the one who abandoned Lloyd and-" "I did not abandon him." Kratos insisted. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. He's the one who killed his own wife, then went and pretended to be a mercenary so that he could make sure the Chosen finished the Journey of Regeneration so that Martel could be brought back to life." "I had no choice, had I not killed Anna, she would have most likely of destroyed Lloyd and myself." Kratos said calmly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Uhuh, sure. Either way, he's on the Kokoro team." Yuan tossed a blue and green tie-died bandana over her shoulder. The Seraphym caught it with ease and calmly walked away, sitting beside Lloyd and Colette.

Yuan watched him. "Nuhuh," He shook his head, "Over there." He pointed to the opposite side of the line. A silent "Hmmph…" could be heard as he walked to the other side. "This is Raine Sage, a half-elf who is completely in love with ruins and would probably marry them if it were legal…" Raine glared evilly at him, with that look that said Don't-Push-It. Seeing the look, Yuan gulped and quickly began talking again. "Um… she's a fantastic healer and she used to be the teacher in Iselia. She's on the Kokoro team with Kratos." Yuan, a fake smiled forced on his face, gently handed Raine her bandana. Taking it from him she went and sat by Kratos.

"And this is… Zelos Wilder. He-" "I'm the Great Zelos Wilder, one and only. I am the Chosen of Tethe'Alla, and of course, I'm every lady's man." Zelos cut in, rather arrogantly. Yuan, slightly shocked, merely looked at the Chosen. "Yeah… You're on the Shinai team…" He gave him the bandana, eyeing him suspiciously. "'Kay dude." Zelos commented as he headed over towards Lloyd, or… more Colette. "Hey my sweet little angel…"

Staring wide-eyed at the Chosen in slight disgust and disbelief Yuan began to introduce the next person. "Genis Sage…" He said, rather robotically. He shook his head, turning his gaze from the flirtatious, yet arrogant Chosen. "Another half-elf… Raine's brother actually… He's a well-practiced magician and he's a magnificent cook…" He said, not really paying attention, which is why he didn't have any snide remarks on the young half-elf. "He's on Kokoro…" He mechanically handing a bandana to the warlock. Genis took it and walked over to his sister.

Shaking his head, finally getting over Zelos' little… introduction, he became slightly more ignorant. Especially since there were still 4 people left… and it had been almost half-an-hour!

He sighed, trying to keep calm. "This is Presea Combatir. She fights with an ax. She is way older then she looks. And her sister was killed by Regal, who desperately tried to talk with Presea, even though she didn't want to. But guess what? Now it's like they're the best of friends… Go figure!" Presea looked up at the blue haired man. "You are mistaken…" Yuan put up a hand and silenced the taciturn girl. "She's on Shinai. Go." He gave her her bandana and gave her a little shove towards her group.

"Okay… let's hurry this up." Yuan said. "Regal Bryant, previously mentioned. Killer, murderer. Wearer of shackles for no reason what so ever. Kokoro." He gave him a bandana. Regal stared at him, everyone else, except Mithos, looked at him, bewilderment shining in their eyes. "Go, get moving!" Yuan pushed him off towards his group. The convict walked, slightly confused, then sat down quietly on the hot sand.

"Um… Yuan, try to be a little more serious." Botta said slightly nervously. Yuan breathed heavily, and nodded slightly. "This is Sheena… Sheena… Fujiwhatamacallit." "Fujibayashi." Sheena said, rather rudely. "Get it right." Yuan sighed. "Right. Well, she's a ninja from Mizuho, that run-down, god-forsaken-" Sheena cleared her throat rather loudly. Yuan laughed nervously. "Um… she's the chief of Mizuho now… and… well… she's on Kokoro." He gave her a bandana and walked away towards the last person standing. Sheena snarled and sat beside Regal. A small whine could be heard from the Shinai team. "No… my hunny…"

"And last, but definitely not… well yeah. He is the least. Mithos Yggdrasill. He created Derris-Kharlan, he is the leader of Cruxis and the Desians… He's a half-elf. He's over-obsessed with his own sister! Let her rest in peace!" Yuan yelled angrily at the 14 year old. "Do not tell me what to do, she's my sister, and she is not dead!" "Shinai, go. Before I make you rest in peace." He shoved the bandana into Mithos' mouth. A few muffled words came out of Mithos' mouth. He pulled the bandana out of his mouth, "I'd like to see you try!" "GO!" Yuan pointed towards the group. Reluctantly Mithos headed towards his new team.

"Finally! Okay, now that you know everyone, and you know the teams… Let's get this started so that I can go and rest in my awesome little place where I get to stay." Rather quickly he grabbed two boxes from the boat. He dropped one by Shinai, and the other beside Kokoro. "Open the boxes, find your camps, don't get yourself killed. I'll see you suckers later." Yuan hopped onto his own little jet boat, and zoomed off into the horizon, screaming with joy that he was finally away from all those maniacs.

Everyone stared rather oddly as the boat disappeared… Kratos looked up at the sky, the sun would be setting soon. "We best get going… it will be dark soon." He said, only audible to his own team. Everyone there snapped out of their daze and began to open the box, taking out its contents.

It was empty…. Well, pretty much empty. All there was, was a scroll of parchment, which Raine unrolled only to find it was a map to their camp, a small sack of rice, a pot, and a burlap sack. Kratos sighed, rather loudly for himself. "When they say _survivor_ they really mean it…" He shook his head, putting everything back into the box, except the map which Raine was still staring at, and picked up the box.

They would leave quietly and stealthily… leaving the other team in their bewildered daze. Maybe this would be an advantage….

0o0o0o0o0

**Miss:**Haha… didn't even get through one day… lol. Yeah. So what do you think about Yuan's awesome personality? LOL…. It was definitely fun to write! Well, review please. :D:D


	2. Chapter 2

**Miss: **Cookie? Heh… anyways. Sorry it's taking sooo long. I'm having serious difficulties with my stories right now. :(

And thank you very much everyone for the reviews! I AM SOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything…

0o0o0o0o0

They would leave quietly and stealthily… leaving the other team in their bewildered daze. Maybe this would be an advantage…

They walked through the forest, Raine leading the way, holding the map up to her face, and Kratos in the back, carrying the supplies. Genis looked up at his sister… Was she really that stupid?

He pulled the map from her face. "RAINE! There's a trail! Why are you looking at the map?"

Raine blinked, "How do you know the trail's not lying?" She folded her arms and stopped for a moment.

"For one, trails can't lie because they can't speak… And who cares, let's go." Pulling the map from his sister, he pocketed it and continued walking down the trail. Occasionally you could hear a comment on how the few stones around them where made from some kind of special thing, but immediately when the ranting would start everyone would yell shut up. Eventually the professor just gave up and fell back to talk with Kratos.

Meanwhile back on the beach the others continued to stare off into the darkness towards the lake, everyone except Presea, who had watched the other team leave, and Mithos who was still fuming about Yuan's previous comments.

"Perhaps we should begin our walk?" Presea said suddenly as she stood and walked towards the box. "Wow… That was a fast boat…" Colette commented heartedly, a big Colette-type grin plastered onto her face. "Yeah… It was fast." Lloyd agreed, nodding his head as he stared off where the jet boat had disappeared.

Zelos looked around, finally getting his eyes off of the one spot where the boat could last be seen. "Hey my little rose bud, what's up?" Zelos said, walking over to Presea who had the box open and was reading over the map. "Zelos, we must get moving. In approximately 2.4326 hours the sun will have set completely, and we will be lost in the darkness.

Zelos stared at the taciturn girl for a moment before… "Dudes, peoples, let's get a move on." Zelos walked over to Lloyd and shook his shoulder, causing the young swordsman to snap out of his daze and notice Presea and Mithos already heading towards the trail.

Lloyd grabbed Colette by the shoulder gently. "Hey… come on. We're going." Colette looked up at him, the giant grin still spread widely across her face. "Alright! Let's go everyone!" She said cheerfully, although everybody else was already waiting for them at the trail.

Presea:_ I don't know what to say really. I suppose it's just how they will act, they've always been the type to not understand fully the circumstance of which we were in. It's something I will just have to become accustomed to if I truly wish to survive these 30 days._

"Why on Symphonia would they put us on an island that's surrounded by water? Why!" The almost hysteric professor exclaimed to Kratos. After spending the whole walk, listening to the half-elf ranting on about whatever came to her mind, the angel was getting slightly… irritated.

"It's an **island**. Most islands are surrounded with water…" He commented, trying to keep his composure as he walked alongside Raine, holding the box tightly, his knuckles turning white.

"Well… Why water?"

"What were you expecting? Jello!" Kratos retorted, finding it extremely difficult to keep himself calm… To keep himself from throwing the helpless half-elf into the water she hated oh so much.

Kratos: _I would have done it too… I would have thrown her to the sharks at any moment… _twitches _after listening to her go on for that long… _

"What's that over there you guys?" The summoner's voice rang through the semi darkness. Her hand was luminous as she lifted it, pointing a finger out of the forest to a banner like flag.

Everyone's eyes turned to where she was pointing. "I'd say it's… a banner." Regal stated matter of factly while the young mage rolled his eyes. "No shit Sherlock."

"Genis! Watch your language." Raine snapped, her brother frowned and apologized before running off towards the beach.

Sheena followed behind Genis and the two looked around as they waited for the other three.

"Hahaha… die… die you b-"

"Kratos!"

"Huh?" The seraphim stopped in his tracks, seeing a large hand waving before his eyes. He cursed the one who broke him of his daydreams, before looking at Regal. "What?"

"Would you like me to carry that box?" He asked politely… What a ruiner eh? He doesn't do anything funny… Sheesh.

"Hell yeah." Dropping the box in Regal's arms Kratos picked up his pace, trying to get as far away as quickly as possible… but no use. Raine tagged along just behind him, her mouth actually shut for once as she approached the cold, white sand.

Mithos: _I can't believe… I'm stuck on an island… with Lloyd, Colette, Presea and that Chosen wanna-be. What did I ever do to deserve this? Yuan… It was you wasn't it! _stands up angrily, glaring at the camera _You just want me to suffer miserably don't you? Don't you? Oh just you wait you blue haired scum! I will survive, and I **will** bring Martel back to life! JUST YOU WAIT!_ stalks off angrily

Zelos: _Okay, so we arrived at our camp right? And it was a total mess! I mean, where am I supposed to sleep? On the ground? I don't think so. But it was also thanks to my ingenious idea that we got there so quickly. I decided that we should use our wings, to fly rather then walk. So haha, I am sooo much smarter then all you other peoples. Totally…_

The Shinai team had in fact followed Zelos' plan because truthfully they didn't know any better. Except Presea, she kept her two small feet firmly planted on the ground and following the path laid out in the jungle.

The other 4 spread their wings and took off into the darkened tree tops. It wasn't long until a shrill scream rang out over the island and across the ocean…

As the piercing sound reached the other team, all eyes went to the sky. As he set down the box, Regal gazed out in wonder along with Sheena and Genis trying to figure out what had made the ear piercing shriek.

Further along the beach Raine's arms wrapped around the seraphim quickly, her nerves taking over her body. Being near water brought back many frightful memories for her, memories which she tried to forget but just couldn't erase from her mind. The scream struck her like a knife, the memory flying back in vivid colors…

Kratos was slightly shocked to suddenly feel 2 arms wrapped around his torso. After he had spent that much time walking down the beach to get away from her… Even still he could feel her body trembling. He sighed and shook his head, hugging her lightly while thinking to himself, 'Let go of me. Let go of me. Anna please forgive me.'

Kratos:_ She is really starting to get on my nerves. She won't let me be alone, that's all I want is just to be alone! But no, she follows me around like a lost puppy, and then out of nowhere she hugged me! I understand that she doesn't like the water, but seriously! She needs to go take swimming lessons of something…_

Meanwhile back with the other group…

Zelos lay huddled on the beach, trying to regain himself as the others approached. "What's up Zelos? Why'd you scream like that?" Lloyd asked, looking down oddly at the red-head.

"It was gonna attack me!" Zelos panted, a look of fear on his face.

Slowly Mithos floated to the ground, his rainbow wings illuminating a portion of the darkness. "You mean this branch?" Mithos asked, shaking the stick in front of Zelos, the leaves rustling with the motion.

Zelos stayed quiet, realizing that he had actually been afraid of a branch… "Well, look at this!" He said quickly, getting to his feet and nearly knocking over the young leader of Cruxis. "I found our beach! I told you flying would be faster." He smiled, getting himself past the embarrassing branch incident… or at least trying to make the others forget.

"Look! He's right Lloyd!" Collete chirped, her pale hand pointing towards a banner, barely blowing in the gentle wind. "Hey, you're right!" The swordsman agreed smiling.

Presea shook her head, knowing that if one of her team mates didn't kill her by accident, she'd probably do it herself to just get away from them. Their stupidity was beginning to drive her insane…

0o0o0o0o0

**Miss:** Yeah! Look at me, I finished it! Well, not the story, but at least I got another chapter up! I am sooo proud of myself! So now it's up… and you should review… -wink—wink- You get a cookie if you do:D Thanks everyone for the support!


End file.
